


Ghosty Pancakes (spanish)

by Salimah



Series: Español/Spanish [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, ademas la lectora hace un monton de comentarios sarcasticos, bucky es un fantasma, fantasma!bucky, que puedo decir me gusta los aus raros, siento que necesito decir eso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: En un estado absoluto de falta de sueño y aburrimiento, invocaste a un fantasma mientras jugabas la ouija. Ahora que tienes un inesperado nuevo compañero de cuarto, solo hay una cosa que hacer. Alimentarlo, por supuesto.





	Ghosty Pancakes (spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en español de mi fanfic "Ghosty Pancakes", que puede ser encontrado en inglés en mi perfil.  
> Spanish version of my fanfic "Ghosty Pancakes", that can be found in english on my profile.

Hay un hombre ensangrentado en medio de tu sala de estar.

“Oh, mierda” murmuras desde el pasillo, aun medio escondida por la esquina de la pared y en tus pijamas de los Power Rangers, pero él ya te había visto.

No dijo nada y solo te miro con ojos oscuros y vacíos. Te quedaste ahí mirándolo el tiempo suficiente como para que sintieras la pesadez en el aire hundirse en ti también. Sacudiste la cabeza y saliste de tu trance cuando tu cuello empezó a doler de tenerlo doblado en esa posición.

Con cuidado diste un paso adelante en la sala, sintiendo un escalofrío correr por tu columna vertebral cuando los ojos del hombre te siguieron. Su mirada se sentía como hielo sobre tu piel caliente, y había algo en su presencia que te hacia querer correr y esconderte debajo de tu cama. 

Te removiste en tu lugar a un par de metros de él, tu sillón haciendo una barrera entre ustedes. Al menos tendrías unos segundos de ventaja si decidía atacarte, pero juzgando por la estatura y masa física del hombre, no tenías muchas posibilidades de huir a la puerta. Abriste la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, porque este sujeto te estaba poniendo nerviosa.

“¿Quieres una toallita húmeda?” dijiste antes de que pudieras pensar en otra cosa que decir. Tenías un punto, sin embargo. El hombre estaba sucio de pies a cabeza. Su cabello corto estaba despeinado y mugriento, y la poca piel que podías ver estaba manchada de lo que parecía tierra y barro. La parte obsesiva en ti estaba corriendo su mirada por toda la figura del extraño, pensando en que tipo de suavizante usar para lavar ese uniforme.

Oh. Tiene un uniforme. De acuerdo.

El intruso no respondió. En su lugar apretó la mandíbula y se concentró en mirarte con más intensidad. Sus ojos brillaban con un azul cautivador, y por un momento te sumergiste en su mirada de nuevo. Nunca antes en tu vida habías visto unos ojos como esos. Un hombre uniformado y sangrante con ojos tan brillantes como diamantes. Al menos tu posible asesino era guapo, no muchos tienen la misma suerte.

Un pesado silencio se estableció por unos minutos más antes de que la tensión en el aire se volviera demasiado para ti.

“Escucha amigo, no tengo idea de quien seas, pero esta es la tercera vez en dos años que alguien se mete a mi apartamento por la ventana, y, considerando la situación, ese es un número muy alarmante.” Hiciste una pausa para evaluar la reacción del desconocido ante tu repentino arrebato. Nada en su rostro había cambiado. “Pero al menos esas personas solo robaron un poco de comida de mi refrigerador y mi lámpara de My Little Pony antes de que los echara con mi escoba” la expresión del intruso seguía completamente en blanco. Suspiraste. “Tú solo estas de pie ahí mirándome y sangrando sobre mi alfombra”

El hombre solo cambio de peso sobre sus pies y te miro de arriba abajo.

Bueno, si así son las cosas.

“De acuerdo. Iré a dormir ahora” dijiste mientras retrocedías de nuevo al pasillo. El hombre frunció el ceño y te miro con extrañeza. Seguramente estaba pensando en la estúpida manera en la que estabas actuando. ¿Dejar a un desconocido con apariencia de asesino serial en medio de tu sala de estar y simplemente irte a dormir? Eso era de locos. En tu defensa, estabas lo suficientemente mentalmente cansada como para que no te importara en lo absoluto. “¡No rompas nada!”

El hombre observó como buscabas a tiendas por la manija de la puerta de tu habitación, no queriendo apartar la mirada de él. Para cuando te deslizaste dentro de la seguridad de tu dormitorio la expresión del hombre había vuelto a ser tan fría y blanca como antes. “Y no me mates, por favor”

Y con eso cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto, un último destello de ojos azules como el acero recorriéndote como si fueras su presa.

* * *

Arrastraste los pies fuera de la cama con pereza, tus ojos todavía medio cerrados y tu cabello despeinado. Para ser completamente honesta, no estabas segura si habías despertado en absoluto. La luz que entraba a través de la ventana estaba a tu espalda, pero aun así te deslumbraba y ya no había oportunidad de que volvieras a la cama. Hiciste una nota mental de comprar unas cortinas. Muy gruesas, preferiblemente.

Ignorando las protestas de tu yo interior, metiste los pies en tus pantuflas y saliste de tu habitación en dirección a la pequeña cocina. Tropezaste varias veces en tu camino a la cafetera, pero lo valdría en cuanto tuvieras tu néctar celestial de cafeína. Hiciste tu café en tiempo record y sacaste la leche del refrigerador. Cuando fuiste por el cereal de frutas, te diste cuenta que lo habías dejado anoche en la sala debajo del sillón cuando te habías dedicado a comer como una morsa todo lo que tuvieras en tu posesión.

Con un gemido somnoliento, te arrastraste a la sala de mala gana. Tu departamento era diminuto y no tardabas mucho tiempo para moverte de una habitación a otra, por lo que cuando saliste de la cocina con tu tan necesitado café no te explicaste como rayos fue que no te diste cuenta del hombre sangrando en medio de tu sala de estar.

Oh, cierto. El tipo escalofriante del uniforme.

“¿Sigues aquí?” fue una pregunta estúpida, pero tu cerebro privado de sueño no suele cooperar tan temprano en la mañana.

El intruso hizo un gesto que suponías habría sido un giro de ojos sino se hubiera ido tan rápido como llegó.  

“Uh…”dijiste, apretando más la taza caliente en tus manos. El hombre te miro igual que anoche, recorriéndote con la mirada y dándote esa expresión de ‘Eres la persona más estúpida a la que he conocido’. Seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, y la mancha de sangre en tu alfombra había crecido considerablemente. ¿De dónde rayos sale tanta sangre? “¿Quieres un café?”

El intruso –aunque presentías que este sujeto era más que eso– apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, y empezaste a preguntarte si estaba considerando hacerte daño.

“Si no te gusta el café, también tengo té”

Esto pareció colmar la paciencia del hombre. Su rostro en blanco paso a ser una expresión irritada. Conocías esa mirada; lo estabas fastidiando. Asombroso. Sentiste la esquina de tu boca temblar en una sonrisa. Al intruso, en cambio, no la hacía gracia.

Sus ojos, que ya de por si eran extraños, empezaron a brillar. Y no como lo habían hecho la noche anterior en la oscuridad de tu sala. Ahora estaban  _ resplandeciendo _ . Era como si sus ojos hubiesen sido reemplazados por dos esferas de luz azul, iluminando su rostro. El aire a su alrededor empezó a temblar, e instantáneamente la sonrisa se borró de tus labios.

Retrocediste frenéticamente hasta que golpeaste la pared cuando el aire alrededor del hombre pasó de temblar a estremecerse de verdad, como si un imán gigante estuviese atrayendo la energía de la habitación hacia él. Aun podías ver su rostro, sin embargo. Estaba concentrado y fruncía el ceño, como si se estuviera esforzando por hacer algo con mucha,  _ mucha _ fuerza.

Estabas entrando en pánico para ese momento, cuando de repente la energía que se había acumulado en la habitación giro con fuerza hacia el hombre, y desapareció con un destello final. El aire se calmó y sentiste como volvías a respirar.

El hombre –o lo que sea esa cosa– ya no te miraba ni estaba tan tieso como lo había estado antes.  Te negaste a moverte de tu lugar en la pared, demasiado asustada como para acercarte. Las rodillas te temblaban y tenías el presentimiento de que si tratabas de huir las piernas no te darían la fuerza para hacerlo. El sujeto seguía quieto en su lugar entre el sillón y la mesa de centro, con los hombros caídos y su respiración pesada. Después de la descarga de energía de hace unos momentos, la habitación estaba en completo silencio.

Justo cuando pensabas que podías moverte, el hombre levanto la cabeza y miró directamente en tu dirección. Sentiste como si viera a través de tu cuerpo y alma, y jadeaste cuando soltó un gruñido; era el primer sonido que escuchabas que hacía.

Enderezo los hombros y estiro los dedos de las manos, como si se estuviera preparando para moverse.

Moverse. Prepararse. Mirada asesina y sujeto escalofriante sangrando. Eso no podía ser bueno para ti.

Fue entonces que el hombre dio un paso a un lado, moviéndose de su lugar por primera vez desde que lo viste anoche, y gritaste cuando te diste cuenta que se movía hacia ti. En medio de tu pánico, lanzaste hacia él lo único que tenías a tu alcance como defensa: el misil era la taza de café caliente que no sabías como había permanecido en tus manos todo este tiempo. El hombre se detuvo a unos pasos de ti y observo en cámara lenta como la taza giraba en el aire en su dirección.

No se movió ni reacciono cuando la taza llego a su pecho. En cambio, tú sentiste como tus ojos se salían de sus cuencas cuando la taza simplemente lo atravesó. Lo  _ atravesó _ . Como si fuera de aire. El hombre miro a su pecho primero y luego detrás de él en donde la taza yacía derramando el café caliente en el suelo. Luego, se volvió a ti otra vez.

“Oh, santa madre de las galletas” susurraste. Entonces, hiciste lo que pensaste era la mejor solución para salir ilesa de esta situación.

Te desmayaste.

* * *

“Repasemos otra vez lo que me dijiste, ¿de acuerdo?” dijiste contra la taza del ahora frio café que tanto habías anhelado hace un par de horas. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo a un lado de la mancha de sangre que había dejado ahí, en frente de tu asiento en el sillón. Ahora que lo tenías más cerca y habías hablado con él, ya no era tan aterrador. Aun querías golpearlo con tu escoba, sin embargo. Dejaste de lado ese pensamiento mientras te acariciabas la cabeza, justo en el punto donde había golpeado contra el suelo cuando te desmayaste. Sí, eso fue vergonzoso.

“Así que, yo, anoche, en mi absoluto estado de estupidez y glotonería, te invoque mientras jugaba en la maldita ouija?” el hombre– no,  _ fantasma _ , asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia abajo, evitando tus ojos. Ahora que ya habías tenido una verdadera conversación con él, te diste cuenta de que en realidad no era tan duro e intimidante como había parecido cuando lo viste por primera vez. Su comportamiento era más que todo tímido, como si te tuviera más miedo a ti de lo que tú le tienes a él.

“Y la cosa de la luz que hiciste antes, ¿Era para que pudieras moverte?” el hombre asintió otra vez. “Bueno, seguro que eres dramático.”

El shock no tardaría en desaparecer dejando paso al inevitable ataque de pánico que esta situación te abduciría, pero por ahora vas a disfrutar la calma de saber que hay un maldito fantasma en frente de ti. Al menos no era un fantasma agresivo.

“Casi me matas del susto” apretaste la taza entre tus manos, poniéndola abajo y descansándola en tu regazo. Tu cara estaba fruncida en una mueca de reproche, y una parte de ti se sentía ridícula porque, Dios santo, estabas reprendiendo a un fantasma por aparecer en tu casa. ¿Acaso no es ese su trabajo? 

El hombre volvió a subir su mirada y sus impresionantes ojos azules te quitaron el aliento de nuevo. Tardaste un segundo en recuperarte de tu asombro para darte cuenta de que su mirada estaba llena de remordimiento. Instantáneamente te sentiste culpable. No querías hacerlo sentir mal. Después de todo, es tu culpa que este aquí en primer lugar.

Te obligaste a suavizar tu expresión y relajaste tu postura, dejando salir un suspiro. “Pero al menos no robaste nada” Una sonrisa reconfortante se tambaleaba en tus labios. El hombre parpadeó su mirada de tus ojos a tu boca, como si no pudiera creer que de verdad estabas siendo amable con él. “Eso es más de lo que mis ex’s han hecho”

Un incómodo silencio se estableció en la sala. Era obvio que el hombre–fantasma; seguías olvidándolo– no era muy hablador, pero ya no se te ocurría nada más que decir además de la corriente de pensamientos incoherentes que corrían a toda velocidad en tu cabeza, y para ser honestos él ya había escuchado suficiente de tus balbuceos sin sentido.

El seguía mirándote, sin embargo. Sus ojos no se habían apartado de ti, ni si quiera cuando la intensidad de su mirada fue demasiado para ti y tuviste que concentrarte en otra cosa; cuando volviste tu atención a él de nuevo, seguía observándote atentamente. Te preguntabas que era lo que lo tenía tan cautivado. El pensamiento de que talvez esta era la primera vez que estaba cara a cara con alguien vivo hizo que tu corazón doliera.

“¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?” su pregunta te hizo saltar. Su voz era extraña, por decir lo menos. Era como si hiciera eco en su propia garganta, resonando metálicamente en la habitación. Había sido raro entablar una conversación con él antes, y no estabas segura de sí te acostumbrarías a la forma en que hablaba, pero harías el intento.

Robando una mirada a la tabla ouija que todavía estaba recostada en tu mesa de centro, te mordiste el labio con nerviosismo. ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él? No es como si pudieras devolverlo por donde vino. Y tampoco eres muy experta en esta cosa de los exorcismos. Decidiste hacer lo que siempre haces en situaciones estresantes.

“¿Quieres algo de comer? El cereal ya casi se acabó, pero todavía tengo algunos huevos y harina para hacer panqueques.”

El hombre frunció el ceño y te miro confundido. Dejaste la taza de café a un lado y te pusiste de pie, sacudiéndote la ropa y estirando una mano hacia él. Había una pregunta tácita en el gesto, una oferta tentativa. Él no quería hacerte daño, y tú no querías hacerle daño a él. Lo más justo para sellar este trato era una buena porción de panqueques.

Miró por unos segundos tu mano con una mirada en sus ojos que no podías identificar. Este hombre, este  _ fantasma _ , no iba a herirte –o eso quieres creer–, pero él no parecía estar muy convencido de que  _ tú _ no fueras a herirlo a él. Aunque aún hay un pequeño sentimiento de pánico en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza que te dice que por fin hagas un buen uso de las cientos de horas viendo Supernatural, el resto de ti se sentía en confianza con el hombre.

Demonios, él te tiene más miedo a ti de lo que tú a él.

Pareciendo ver la sinceridad en tus ojos, el extraño alargo tímidamente su mano a la tuya y te dio un firme apretón. Con una sonrisa lo ayudaste a levantarse y te moviste a la cocina. Te detuviste por un segundo sobre tus pasos, mirando detrás de ti hacia el suelo y detrás de tu ahora invitado. No había sangre.

Umm, extraño. Si la herida de tu nuevo amigo seguía abierta, se supone que debía seguir goteando. 

“Toda la sangre que tenía ya la perdí” dijo con seriedad. Bueno, eso sonó escalofriante. Encogiéndote de hombros y lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora al hombre, seguiste jalándolo hacia la cocina.

“Siéntate por ahí mientras que caliento la sartén” le hiciste un gesto vago a los taburetes de la isla mientras abrías la nevera para sacar los huevos. Cuando tenías todos los ingredientes en su lugar, te volteaste para verlo aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo inseguro de sí mismo. Suspiraste mientras dabas un paso más cerca de él. “Cariño, adelante. No me molesta” dijiste en voz baja. Dudaste un momento pero después de mirarlo por unos segundos más te estiraste y tomaste su mano otra vez, dándole un suave apretón y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Él alternó su mirada entre tus manos unidas y tu rostro, la manera en la que sostenías su palma tan suavemente y con tanta delicadeza captando su atención. No sabes que es lo que hay después de la muerte, pero parece que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que alguien ha tratado bien a este hombre. Tu corazón se agito un poco cuando devolvió el apretón en tu mano y se dirigió con lentitud al asiento que le habías señalado, mirando el taburete con extrañeza antes de tomar asiento. 

Dándole la espalda otra vez, volviste a tu tarea de hacer el desayuno. Ya casi eran las once y tu estomago estaba gruñendo por comida. No te habías dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenías hasta que tuviste alimento tan cerca de ti. La situación te había distraído lo suficiente como para hacerte olvidar tú deseo de comer, lo cual era algo difícil de hacer. Dios, amas la comida.

“Tu casa es realmente extraña” el hombre dijo detrás de ti. Resististe el impulso de saltar y le lanzaste una mirada sobre tu hombro. Estaba mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, tocando lo que sea que estuviera en su alcance. “No he estado en un lugar tan colorido en un tiempo” susurró mientras jugueteaba con unos guantes de cocina de flores.

Dejaste salir una sonrisa entre dientes mientras volvías a voltear los panqueques en la sartén. “Me gustan los colores. Mi mama dice que tengo mucha basura inservible, pero me gustan” serviste los primeros panqueques en un plato y seguiste cocinando el resto. “¿Quieres miel en los tuyos, o los prefieres con mantequilla?”

“¿Miel?” dijo en un jadeo sorprendido, y cuando te giraste para mirarlo sus ojos estaban abiertos con un brillo de esperanza. “¿Mantequilla? ¿Estas tratando de engañarme?” 

Sonreíste y pusiste el resto de los panqueques en otro plato, levantando la botella de miel y mostrándosela. Su jadeo de alegría te hizo reír otra vez. “Le pondré ambas, si así lo quieres, uh…” dejaste la frase colgando. Todo este tiempo y no se te había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre.

Le pusiste mantequilla y miel extra al plato del hombre mientras oías como sus pies golpeaban contra el suelo con impaciencia. No habías terminado de poner el plato frente al antes de que ya estuviera devorando la comida como un hombre hambriento. Se te ocurrió que tal vez esta era la primera vez que tenía una comida decente. Tal vez los fantasmas ni siquiera necesitan comer. Hiciste una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde sobre eso.

El hombre cuyo nombre todavía no sabías gimió y cerró los ojos en deleite cuando dio el primer bocado de su plato. “Esto sabe mucho mejor que lo que comía allá abajo” es lo que logras entender cuando hablo con la boca llena. Decidiste que en realidad no querías saber a qué se refería con ‘allá abajo’.

“No has tenido unos buenos panqueques en un tiempo, ¿uh?”

“Nunca he tenido unos panqueques tan buenos” el cumplido te hizo sentir cálida por dentro y escondiste una sonrisa detrás de tu tenedor. Él siguió comiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de tu mirada, y ralentizo su paso hasta tomar pequeños bocados, evitando tu mirada otra vez. 

“Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente” dijiste, dando un sorbo de tu café frio. El hombre miró hacia arriba de sus panqueques e hizo contacto visual contigo, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz que llegaba desde la ventana. “Soy Salimah y soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para invocar un fantasma en mi sala de estar” dijiste entre bocados, luego lo señalaste, un trozo de panqueque colgando de tu tenedor. “Tu turno. ¿Quieres, misterioso extraño?”

El hombre masticó un par de veces lentamente antes de que tus palabras llegaran a él. Entonces te dio una respuesta inmediata, como si la hubiera repetido muchas veces antes.

“Sargento James Buchanan Barnes” la manera rápida y firme en la que lo dijo te sorprendió, y te echaste hacia atrás. El hombre, James Buchanan Barnes, se enderezo también, afectado por sus propias palabras. Era como si él mismo no hubiera escuchado su propio nombre en un tiempo.

“De acuerdo…” dijiste lentamente, volviendo a comer de tus panqueques y dando otro sorbo a tu café. “Ese es un nombre largo. ¿Te presentas así con todo el mundo? Olvídalo, te daré un apodo. ¿Te gustaría que te de un apodo? Siempre le doy apodos a la gente que me gusta. Tú me gustas. Eres agradable y te gustan los panqueques. Los panqueques son asombrosos.” Dejaste salir el vómito verbal que habías estado conteniendo durante la última hora. Fue extraño pasar tanto tiempo diciendo solo dos frases a la vez.

James Buchanan Barnes te miro boqueando, su tenedor a medio camino a su boca. Sentiste como te derretías por dentro cuando las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa tímida. ¿Cómo habías pensado que este sujeto era aterrador? Es jodidamente adorable.

“Bucky” murmuró, empujando lo último de su comida con su tenedor, evitando tu mirada por lo que se sentía la décima vez. Esperaste unos segundos a que continuara, y cuando lo hizo te miro con sus ojos brillando en azul. “Ese es mi apodo. Bucky”

“Bucky…” repetiste más para ti misma que para él. “Huh. Lindo nombre”

Te levantaste de tu asiento y recogiste los platos y vasos sucios. Sentiste sus ojos quemando agujeros en tu espalda mientras lavabas los trastes, su intensa mirada dándote escalofríos. Secaste tus manos en una toalla cuando terminaste y giraste hacia Bucky otra vez, lanzándole una mirada a su ropa llena de sangre y piel sucia antes de apretar los labios y estirarte para recoger los productos de limpieza debajo de la alacena.

“De acuerdo, Bucky, ahora vas a ayudarme a limpiar. Por qué dejaste una muy horrible mancha en mi alfombra” casi gritaste mientras pasabas a un lado de él hacia la sala, empujando el sillón y la mesa de centro a un lado para hacerte más espacio. Oíste a Bucky detenerse detrás de ti, mirando la mancha que había dejado.

Lo miraste con una expresión severa y no permitiste que los ojos de perrito que te estaba dando hicieran efectos en ti.

“Y yo  _ amo _ esta alfombra” estabas exagerando, pero esa mancha roja definitivamente se veía mal, y no la querías ahí. Le lanzaste una botella de jabón a Bucky y te arrodillaste en el suelo, lista para dejar salir a la limpiadora obsesiva que solo sale a la luz cada treinta lunas. “A trabajar, dulzura.”

No estabas mirándolo, pero sabias que Bucky estaba sonriendo.


End file.
